Lothor's Secret Assistant
by SakuraiYa
Summary: A mysterious girl auditions to be Lothor's new assistant. She's perfect in everyway... or at least appears to be. A comedy/action/drama/romance about the antagonists of power rangers. Cam X ...Hunter ., Blake/Tori, and I guess Shane X Dustin  ?
1. The Mysterious Girl

_Hi! This is my first time publishing a fan fiction! Read if you'd like and I would like reviews. I hope that you enjoy the story you read!  
__Note: when she speaks in an accent, I write her accent the best I can. When you see it, it's suppose to be like that! Also, during the story she might make little Japanese expressions. She's also suppose to do that._

**Lothor's Secret Assistant**

She was perfect. As she walked in, her hair flowed through her actions, her feet were as light as feathers. An airy girl with white hair and dark black eyes stood on the audition stage, shining among the other contestants. At first Lothor didn't like her innocent eyes and her sweet demeanor. Those qualities did not suit an evil assistant to stand by his side as they caused chaos together.

"State your name," he ordered.

"Atashi wa Honda Alice, desu," she murmured shyly. Her fingers were poking each other and her head was tilted down.

Lothor sighed and rubbed his eyes. Not only did she look naïve, she was naïve. "Can you speak English?"

"Yes," she said in a commanding voice, "very well." She stood perfectly perpendicular with the wooden stage. A little lining of silver in her iris shined from the light.

_Whoa,_ he thought in astonishment, _her first impression was sweet and innocent, like as if she just saw the world through rose-colored lenses. But her tone now sounded almost… military. _Not only was her ability to become disciplined in a split second, unlike his two nieces, but there was something else about her he liked.

He went on with questioning. "And your goal in joining our evil alliance is?"

"Tu enslave men-kaind!" Alice yelled in an accent. By this point Lothor's jaw dropped. Alice covered her mouth. "Ano—eto —sono —eto —uwa —ano —eto … I mean…." She trailed off into space as she cleared her throat to think of something to replace what she just said. She stared back at him.

Lothor liked her already! He wanted to find out more about her, but he held back his astonishment to make it seem as if he was still unimpressed with her.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What are your ethnicities?" It wasn't necessary to ask, but he was interested in her accent.

"I'm half Japanese, one-sixth Russian, on-sixth French, and one-sixth German. Oh, and I was raised in America!"

"Oh I see," he said surprisingly and trailed off. What was going to ask her next?

"What are your views on the power rangers?"

Alice looked confused. "Excuse me, but I have not been informed on who or what they are. I can not give you a definite answer on my view on something I just found out existed."

Lothor was shocked. _She did not know who power rangers were!_ At first he thought this to be a bad thing, for everyone who was evil would know who power rangers were to destroy them. He thought of it again and realized that since she didn't know who they were he could tell her in a way where she would remain loyal to him and destroy them without question.

"What are your strengths?"

"I have had seven years of martial art training and I'm part succubus," she listed as she held out her fingers to make sure that was is.

Through many rounds of questions, Lothor was convinced more that she should be his assistant. He observed her as she switched her personality for each response. It appeared that if he asked her something serious she would play her disciplined role and if he asked her something embarrassing or cutesy she would change to her shy and innocent self. But soon she started to get irritated as she soon realized he was interrogating her.

Finally he asked her one last thing, "Do you have a personality disorder?"

She snapped; her eye was twitching. "And… what… doez zat… haf tu du weeth… enything?" She slithered out of her mouth.

Offended, Lothor gave a stunned facial expression and Alice soon realized what she did. Again she flustered. "WA—ETO—ano—sono—ch—chotto—a, I mean," she cleared her throat, "no, I do not have a personality disorder." She stared at him again.

That was it. Lothor was entranced by her. She had great manipulation skills, which was pretty big. She had exceptional amounts of training, plus her ability to drain the life out of each goody-two-shoed power ranger. Like him, she had great determination, a dark side, stubbornness, intelligence, and a short temper. She was perfect.

"You are my new assistant," Lothor boomed, pointing his sausage-like finger at her, "all of you other's go home!"

A crowd of groans carried out as everyone exited out. Alice stood in shock as she stared as Lothor's finger. She tucked her head down and poked her two fingers together.

"Hontoni?" She asked.

"Yep," he answered.

She screamed in excitement and jumped off the stage. "So I'm really your assistant, master?"

Lothor stared into her big, dark eyes. They were widened with excitement. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sure," he huffed.

Alice hugged him. Lothor felt like he met the illegitimate daughter he never had.


	2. True Self

_Hello! This is the second chapter of Lothor's Secret Assistant. I hope you enjoy it! Please review the story because I would really like reviews. :D Oh and note: Again about the accent and expressions. They are suppose to be like that! :D_

**True Self**

After a few weeks, Lothor realized she was more than he could handle. Alice often used her succubus powers on him to get what she wanted, for example:

"Lothor, you know that new cell phone I wanted?" Alice asked.

"No." Lothor knew what she was going to ask and didn't want to give it to her.

"Demo…," Alice whined.

"No!"

Alice ran up to his face and stared him right in the eyes. Lothor stared back, hypnotized by her dark eyes, focusing on the silver lining in her iris. That was the last thing he remembered when he got back to reality. He was still in the same place, but the new cell phone was in her hands as she fiddled with it, smiling to herself.

If that wasn't worst enough, she was also a psychopath. The first day Alice was recruited to his force as his assistant, she went under a medical check-up. The psychiatrist scanned her for any other mental disorders.

Lothor walked by the medical center to check up on Alice. The psychiatrist walked out, analyzing her clipboard.

"So," Lothor interrupted her, "anything worng?"

"Nope, perfect overall. She excelled her physical examinations, but…," the psychiatrist studied her clipboard heavily.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well…," the psychiatrist paused, "I just scanned her brain. She has multiple personality disorder, you know that right?"

"Yeah, so what's wrong with her?"

"She is also psychotic."

Lothor jumped up a bit. "What?"

"She is a psychopath."

Lothor buried his head in hand. "Oh man," he sighed.

He thought of this moment as he studied his assistant. Alice moped about her recent defeat. She stared out into space, crossing her arms, tapping her index finder rapidly. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows were slanted. A dark aura surrounded her and spread throughout the room. She glared at the darkness of space, glared at each individual star, glared at earth. Then she let out an angry grunt and hastily paced back and forth. Contemplating her defeat, she replayed each scene of her battle in her head. Every move was perfect to the point where every power ranger was almost at the brink of defeat.

"We're here to stop your chaos!" Shane yelled.

"And clean up your act!" Tori yelled, finishing Shane's sentence.

"So you better stop before we start," Shane demanded, "because we are the power rangers! Fighting for justice and saving the—"

Alice charged at him screaming, "Less talk, more action!" The kelzacks charged behind her.

As she was fighting Shane, she saw the kelzacks needed assistance from Tori. Before Tori's water blast reached the kelzacks, Alice pulled out one of her tentacles and collided it against the blast. The tentacle electrocuted Tori and she shrieked in pain. She fell to the ground.

"Tori!" Blake yelled. He defeated his last kelzack and charged towards Alice. Hunter saw his brother and assisted him. Alice juggled a hand-on-hand combat between Shane, Blake, and Hunter as all of the remaining kelzacks ganged up on Dustin. Returning the favor, the kelzacks also ganged up on Shane while Alice was in a heated battle between Blake and Hunter. As Alice was fighting Blake, Hunter went behind her to attack. At the same time, Blake swung his Thunder Blade and Hunter swung his Thunder staff. But Alice jumped up in the air and landed on Blake's Thunder Blade. She swung a hard kick to both their heads, knocking them both out.

All the kelzacks were defeated and it was between Dustin, Shane, and her. Shane and Dustin charged towards her, but she threw Shane far against a tree with her tentacle and targeted Dustin. They went through a series of punches, kicks, and blocks. Dustin soon became worn out and weak. He felt as if every contact with her drained a bit of life energy from him. Finally he managed to be able to knock her down with a kick and use his earthquake, but she flipped behind him and wrapped him with her tentacles.

Dustin bellowed in pain and Shane woke up and quickly got off the ground to see what was going on. Alice threw Dustin on the grassy floor and shot a look at Shane. Shane helplessly looked at the limp body of Dustin. A fury of anger boiled in him. Shane summoned the power of the Karminion and turned into his Balltizar Amour. He put on his flight mode and flew towards her with a battle cry, his sword aiming at her. When he got to her, he was about to swing his sword at her, but the split second he waited she jumped on him and flew him up in the air. He twirled and spun to get her off. She gripped onto him and he gave up, looking at where they were going. His flight was aimed to a gigantic tree. He put his arms over his head to protect himself, but the impact knocked him out and he crash landed on the ground.

Alice landed safely and got off of Shane. Her hand brushed the dirt off of her as she walked across the field.

"Hey, you, over here! Pick on someone your own size!"

She turned around to find a green samurai ranger behind her. He stood his ground, tall and steady. A slight smile at the corner of her mouth began to form. Alice stopped the smile from spreading from her face. The smile turned into a smirk.

"Cam," she said happily, "I am picking on people my own size. In fact, they're bigger than me."

The green ranger stood still. No emotion flowed through him.

"Shall I pick on you next?" Alice asked softly and quickly shocked Cam's hand.

Cam dropped the sword and Alice wrapped him in her tentacles. She pulled him towards her and stopped him a couple of inches from her.

"Cam-kun," she whispered as she slowly pulled him closer to her. Cam sprung his head back, but the tentacles grabbed the back of his head to her face. Cam struggled to get out, but he couldn't move. She forced him to stare into the darkness of her eyes, engulfing him into a fantasy. All he could see were the darkness and the silver lining, like a moon shining upon a black sea. Soon they were a single movement away from a kiss and he could feel his life being sucked into her breath. Cam managed to look slightly passed her face.

"Hunter?"

"Hunta?" Alice stopped moving him closer and turned her head around. Hunter snuck behind her and slashed the back of her back with Blake's Thunder Blade. Alice shrieked, letting Cam go from her grip. Cam got up and quickly grabbed his Samurai Saber. Alice dementedly turned her body to face the two power rangers. Hunter ran up to her and slashed her repetitively. Trying to block each slash, Alice was struggling whether she should fight Hunter or run. Her determination to kill Hunter overcame her need to run. Hunter kicked her to the ground and Alice laid there with several cuts and her body covered in her blood, unable to move. He stood on top of her and pointed the blade to her abdomen. His face was hidden by the darkness of the gray sky. With one final jab, the blade punctured her stomach and she coughed up blood. Hunter pulled out the blade to jab her again, but before he got to do it a second time, she transported back to Lothor's ship. Everything was blurry with scattering lights and darkness. She could hear the doctors on the ship commanding each other as Alice was rushed to the medical center. A mask was put over her mouth and nose and everything slowly blacked out.

Alice thought of Hunter's face. She thought of the blood that dripped down his blonde hair. She thought of the angry face that shunned her down to the very deep part of her. He meant to kill her for trying to kiss his lover, which would have killed him if she got to his lips. She pulled her clutching fist to her chest.

"I hate Hunta."


End file.
